Bloody Rodolphus
by MagneticSinceIWasABaby
Summary: Bellatrix/Voldy/Rodolphus. Bellatrix got exactly what she wished for. And she hated it.  First FF ever! I need support! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling (aka The Queen)**

English is not my first language, so if you read something preposterous:

1 – Sorry about that wasn't my intention.

2 – Please let me know so I'll fix it.

Be free to review, any way you want it!

And it's a working project, not really sure how it'll end up. If you have any ideas, please share!

I hope you enjoy!

**Bloody Rodolphus**

It's been six months since I left my so called husband to finally be with my soul mate, my Love, my Lord.

Everything seemed perfect, I could lastly kiss those lips I longed for so much, feel those long cold hands running over my body, I could wake up only to see the man I've been completely head over heels for sleeping next to me. Well, sort of…

In the beginning I remember I was more than excited, imagining how perfect my life would be without that pathetic excuse of a wizard I called husband anywhere near me, but In his place the greatest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix! I was now Mrs. You Know Who, or Mrs. Who Shall Not Be Named. You would think it was obvious that he would choose me to be by his side, after all, I was his most faithful servant, and gave him only my undying love and devotion. But only I know how much I've been through to get where I am today. Still so, somehow I wish I wasn't in this position.

You must be thinking I'm crazy. Well believe me I thought it so too, but I came to the conclusion that's not the case, tough I really wish it would, because it would make things so much easier.

It all came to me about two months ago, while making love, or better off, fucking with my new "husband". In the middle of it, I could only focus on one thing and one thing only: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Yeah, that's right. The man of my dreams fucking me and my mind wonders to my loser ex husband and on how tender his touch was, how I could see how much he cared based solely on the way he moved, how his hips matched mine perfectly … I could go on for hours, but I imagine you already got the picture.

Believe me I tried to shrug those thoughts off to the best of my abilities, but I couldn't no matter how I tried. To cope with it, I desperately searched for some sign in my new lover's behavior that showed that he cared, even if a little bit, but everything with him was purely physical… he was never really preoccupied if I was enjoying our moments together or if I was dreading it, actually he never really cared at all. Honestly, whether it was me or a blow up doll in his bed didn't make a damn difference: we never kissed, we never fooled around, everything was absolutely cold and mechanical.

After drawing this conclusion I tried to make myself believe it was only a matter of getting used to it, viewing it as a matter of adaptation: I was used to and obnoxiously attentive man, and now I was with someone less icky towards me, like in a real relationship, and I needed sometime to manage it, even because I never even liked my ex husband, and I've always been in love with the Dark Lord.

Please don't be fooled; when I say I really didn't like the man I spend about 20 years of my life, I absolutely mean it. To be quite fair I despised the man, who surely wasn't up to my standards. Any chance I had I would humiliate him, make fun of the feelings I knew he had for me, fantasize about my life without him and trample over every slightly piece of memory he held as a happy one regarding him and I. I was able to make his life a living hell, and I most certainly passed with flying colors in every subject available. And every time I think of all this, I can't bring myself to believe I did that to someone I actually loved. Maybe it was denial. Maybe I don't really love him at all and I am just flabbergasted to realize how my true love treats me. Maybe I'm just trying to jeopardize the relationship I'm in because I think I'm not worth it. Maybe I just needed to lose the one I cared about to gain the strength to face my own feelings. Or maybe I just really am fucking crazy. Does it even matter at this point?

All I know is that this feeling towards my ex keeps growing, and it had grown to a point I'm not sure I can hide it anymore. I already caught myself innumerous times just staring at him at gatherings, and I couldn't help but notice how he behaves around his new skinny ass girlfriend, how he looks at her the way he used to look at me, how his attention is undoubtedly hers. I just hate my life.

I guess all this drama sums up to that old saying: be careful of what to wish for.

Drowning in all my sorrow and trying to act normally, I kicked the stupid house elf and went to bed. Tomorrow was a big day for my sister Cissy (20th anniversary of her marriage with that annoying brat, Lucius) and I had to be on my best to help her.

Around 2pm I manage to arrive at the Malfoy Mannor, only to find my dear sister panicking over the decorations. Everything looked perfectly aligned and the Slytheryn colors matched graciously, covering the whole room with tasteful elegance, but in her eyes it was almost like 100 shit bombs went out spreading shit all around:

"Cissy, I really think you're overreacting, everything looks absolutely amazing!" – I said, trying to calm her down.

"Argh, you don't know what you're saying; this place is a complete disaster! Look at those curtains! Oh my God! THAT'S NOT THE CHINA I SELECTED! I'm going to cancel it! I can't do it! I can't do it!"

Obviously calming her down wasn't one of my many abilities.

"Honey, why don't you go relax for a while and let me take care of it?"

"Are you kidding me?" – She said on a complete serious tone.

"Ok, perhaps I'm not the best choice to do it" – She agreed to it so fast I was a little bit hurt – "So why don't we just go get our hair and makeup done, and while there get a full body massage? You sure look like you need one…"

"And who will fix all this?"

"I'm sure Penelope Clearwater would love to help. She's being doing just about everything to please you" No answer "And she does have a talent, you know, decorating things. Besides, if you stay here you'll end up murdering all the help"

Cissy looked surprised, and stared incredulously at me, but ended up agreeing. She grabbed two huge boxes and two smaller ones (which I presume was our clothing) and we went.

Ok, this might not sound like a big deal at all, me taking my sister to the "beauty parlor" or whatever the hell they call it, but you can't begin to imagine how much, I ABSOLUTELY HATE people messing with my hair, or as a matter of fact, how I hate people I do not know touching me. It just makes me want to kill everyone. Go crazy "Avada Kedavra" on their asses. But this was my sister, and I really cared about her, so I went.

It took us precisely 5 hours and 34 minutes do get ready. I really can't believe I was able to make it without killing or seriously injuring anyone, and based on Cissy's glances, she was quite shocked too. Needless to say she looked perfect, with her hair kindly caressing her shoulders, and light makeup job just to cover a few imperfections. She looked naturally beautiful, with a slightly silver dress and high heels. To complete it all she had a huge smile on her face, probably because in about 30 minutes the celebration would begin.

I, on the other hand, had to conceal all my strength not to scream when I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was all tamed and restrained; the makeup made me look like some sick distorted version of Tinkerbell, and my dress (chosen by my dear sister) was a lot shorter than I was used to. It wasn't by far promiscuous, but was something I would most definitely never wear. Oh yeah, and it was green. I really don't do colors, and she knew it. I hate Cissy.

I tried to argue with her but by no means I was able to negotiate another dress (or hair style, or nail polish). Argh. She'll pay me, I swear.

When we got there, Lucius was anxiously waiting, dressing a tux and with his hair on a pony tail, he got my sister hand and started dancing, with no music whatsoever. I got out as fast as I could, to avoid both the scene itself and possible comments on behalf of my ever so lovely brother in law about my clothes (or hair style or nail polish). When I reached the kitchen, thinking I was able to ignore his remarks, I heard from afar "Wow, you sister almost looks like a lady today. How did you manage that?". Fuck you Malfoy! I'll deal with you later.

When I got to the living room, I got to say I was stunned. Penelope Clearwater was somehow able to turn an already perfect room into something beyond words. The girl must really like Draco, because sure as hell she must have had a lot of work to do that.

It wasn't until almost nine I came to realize I had no idea about the Dark Lord surroundings, which only corroborated my theory about falling out of love with him. As if magic (lol) he appeared in front of me, on his usual non-nosal face and long black rob.

"Where are the Malfoys?"

"I believe they're in the living room, My Lord"

And he just went away, just like that.

A few minutes later people started to arrive, and among them came Rodolphus, as handsome as ever, with his hands entwined with that blonde bimbo. Will anyone notice if I make her hmm… how can I say? "disappear"?

The evening was going quite well, and things were flowing quite pleasantly, but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to get up and mingle. My "date" was already gone, because he had "some things to take care of". Whatever, I wasn't feeling like being around him anyway. Watching the movement from where I was seated, I saw Rod dancing with that idiot. That was it, I needed to get some air. About 20 minutes after, while pacing and trying to cool off around the garden, I felt a hand touching my right shoulder. I didn't even need to turn around, I knew it was him.

"Bella?"

"Rod"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just needed some air"

"Humm" – He stared at the grass, and slowly and shyly looked at me "You look quite nice"

"Are you mocking me?" – In a harsher tone than I intended

"Guess you want to be alone. I'll go inside then." – An he turned around, somehow disappointed, and started walking

"Rodolphus!"

"Yeah?"

Good one Bella! You called the guy without a damn thing to tell him. You should just be awarded the biggest fucking idiot in all England.

"Ahmm…"

He looked puzzled at my loss of words.

"You signed the divorce papers already?" – Yep, after this one you definitely will win that prize.

"No. But don't worry, soon enough you'll get officially rid of me" – He went away, obviously pissed.

"But I don't want to" – I said to myself, almost numb.

After building up some courage I was able to get up and go inside, just to catch the ending of their vows exchange, my sister was crying of course, and I have to say that Barbie doll wasn't too far behind. It was touching really, seeing a couple so devoted to each other. Damn it! What was that? I must be getting soft. I got to go kill something to balance it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **** Recap all notes from previous chapter lol **

A week after the party I find myself alone, having breakfast and insulting the house elves (because I was bored out of my mind) and suddenly I got on owl, with a letter from Rodolphus (insert clueless hope here), that went like that:

_Mrs. Riddle,_

_In order to continue the divorce proceedings your presence is requested at the Lestrange Mannor, today, at three past four._

_Cordially,_

_Barnabus Grotious_

_Attoney at Law_

How stupid was I to consider it was anything else then that after what I said to him? And what kind of meeting is scheduled at THREE past four, for Merlin's sake! I was pissed believe me. So I called my dear sister over to talk, and after about 40 minutes she arrived. I have to say I almost didn't recognize her, due to her tanning. Then I remembered she had just arrived from a short second honeymoon in some beach in Barbados or something:

"Bella, you won't believe it! It was amazing! And so romantic! It's so hot over there! We stayed on a boat, and tough the city seemed nice, we never made out of it! Lucius just had this…"

If I could imagine how hell is, based solely on images from the surface, I'd say Cissy just described it: somewhere hot, where you live nauseated and accompanied by Lucius. I always ask myself how come we were raised together… I could find more similarities between a dwarf and me than between Cissy and I. It was quite annoying in my perspective. Ooooops I just realized I turned my sister out. Gotta go back there:

"… And they call these creatures' dolphins, and they have this weird looking nose and small eyes…"

And I was off again. I couldn't possibly talk to my sister about my feelings; I would destroy her mood completely. And then I heard it:

"… and he chose Rodolphus to go, although it's a suicide mission"

"What?" I said, cutting her.

"What What?"

"Who sent Rod where?"

"Weren't you listening? I said the Dark lord chose Rodolphus to go to the Ministry of Magic, he suspects they're hiding Nigredo there."

"That's crazy. I seriously doubt they have it. Who's going with him?"

"You really weren't listening, were you? I said it's a suicide mission because he ordered Rodolphus to go alone."

"What? If it is true, half of the Order is going to be there!"

"See? Suicide mission"

"We've gotta stop it!"

"What?"

"We can't let Rod go alone there!"

"Since when you care about him?"

"I… I…"

"Oh my God! Please tell me you're kidding…" Cissy said, with an enraged tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Rodolphus now?"

"No…I mean, I just…" This loss of words thing is really pissing me off now.

"I just can't believe it…" She turned her back at me.

"Can't I be slightly worried about my ex?"

"No, not you out of all people! This is ridiculous!"

"This wasn't exactly what I planned either Cissy!"

"So now you decided you love him? After all you did to the poor man?" She said as she approached me, trying to intimidate me (like she didn't know better).

"It's not like he's some kind of saint you know? He did some pretty fucked up things too"

"Nothing comparable the things you've done of course!"

"Why on hell are you on his side?"

She raised her voice a little, but not close to scream. Cissy never screams:

"I'm not. I'm just flabbergasted of you going back and forth with this. You wanted to be with the Dark lord since you met him, and now that you finally got him you woke up and realized that you liked your ex better, Bella? That's not how it works. There are people involved, feelings. You have no right to mess up that man's life again."

And that was enough to infuriate me to an extent I really can't describe, and I stared at Cissy, and basically yelled:

"It's not like I'm doing something to get back with Rod. I never said I would. Don't you think I know that too? Don't you think I feel pathetic in this situation? Don't you think I have the discernment to realize I'll never be able to go back to him, now that I'm with the lord? Seriously Cissy, give me some goddamn credit!"

She stared at me, with a blank expression.

"I'm just lost. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry for that Bella. It's just that sometimes it looks like the only one you think about is yourself, and I really don't know if Rodolphus could deal with another heartbreak, if you happen to have another change of heart."

"I know I know… I just received a letter to go sign the divorce papers" I said handing her the letter. She read it and tried to comfort me, squeezing my right shoulder. That familiar uncomfortable silence installs between us. After a few seconds she breaks it:

"It's all going to be all right Bella, don't worry..." Cissy told me, more out of consideration then belief. "Oh! I almost forgot! I bought this for you in Aruba!" She gave me a little package; I opened and found a pair of beautifully made black pearl earrings, with details in silver.

"Cissy is gorgeous! Thank s"

"You're welcome. I knew you would like it! By the way I need to go to the Diagonal Alley, to buy a few things. .. I spend a few days away and that house turns into a mess! Want to join me? Later we can go to lunch…"

"Are you going to make me spend three hours looking at caldrons?"

"No, I swear I'll never do that again. The salesman still approaches me with caution after your little breakout there." Emphasize the irony when she pronounced "little".

"Good. Then I'll go."

We went to Diagonal Alley, and I must admit I really take pleasure in watching people scared of me. Sometimes I think Cissy only invites me to this kind of thing to get things done faster, because when I walk in people get so completely out of themselves to help it's like the store simply stops.

After a little shopping we had lunch and it was time for me to go to Rodolphus'. I arrived at exactly two past four, only to wish I had arrived a minute later, so I would avoid seeing Rod giving a goodbye kiss to that idiot. Anyone who says I have no control over my actions just lost that bet, because if I was able to act 'nicely' there I can do about anything.

"So, why am I here for?" C'mon I was kind enough not to harm the gold digger; you can't expect me to be in a good mood too.

A goblin formally dressed answers me. This must be Barbabus.

"Mrs. Riddle, nice meeting you, I'm Barnabus Grotious, Mr. Lestrange attorney." He said and gave me a card. "I just have some papers for you to sign, to complete the process of separation"

"Ok, and then what?"

"As I was telling Mr. Lestrange, according to our law to get a divorce the married couple must spent a year separated, and only after that it's possible to file a definitive divorce. I must remind you that during this year you may not contract another marriage, because you're still legally married."

"Where do I sign, goblin?" I said using all my disgust to verbalize the word goblin… those filthy creatures.

I signed the papers, and the lawyer left, leaving only Rod and I in the room. Only now I was able to look at him. He was wearing black attire, that hugged his body perfectly, and his curly hair was slightly messy, combining with his deep green eyes that stared at me, probably at the same intensity I stared at them. Although I knew I had nothing to do there, and that I should just go home, I really wanted to stay a little while, so I made up an excuse:

"Rod?"

"Yes?"

"I think I left a book about advanced potion making here. Do you mind if I go look for it?"

"No, of course not."

And I went to the library. To my dismay he didn't follow me, but being in that room again did bring me back some memories. I started to go around, touching books with the tip of my fingers, not looking for anything in particular, just enjoying the moment. Then I saw my first Dark Arts book, which I must have bought when I was 13 or something. I tried to get it by jumping a little, but my height didn't permit me to reach it. Just when I was grabbing my wand to bring the book down I hear:

"Need help there?" He tells me, already approaching me.

"No, I'm …" I start to say it was ok, and that I would pick it, but I feel Rod behind me, already reaching the book and handling it to me.

"Is this the one you were aiming for?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Hummm… 'Initiation to the Dark Arts'… I hardly think you need to read this, Bella" He gives me an intent look "as far as I know you passed the initiation phase a while ago".

I give him a sarcastic smile, due to the mockery. When I was preparing myself to say something, I got lost in his eyes. He was standing really close to me; our lips only inches apart. He advances towards me, what brought me to the conclusion he intended to kiss me. When I realized where we were going I instantly move away thinking about what Cissy told me, that whole crap about how I had no right to fuck up his life again. He sees it and backs off. The look in his eyes is soul wrenching, I tried to get near him again, and he just takes a few steps back.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe…"

"Rod, please, listen to me, I" What the hell am I supposed to say here?

"I can't believe I let myself be fooled again by you" He started to walk around rapidly, looking disturbed. "I simply can't believe it"

"Rod, it's not like that…" I try to reach him again, but he just grabs my arms and holds them, looking straight into my eyes. (Things were a lot easier when I was just the insane woman in love with the greatest dark wizard of all times…).

"You are the worst thing that ever happened to me. All I wish is never having met you in the first place." He lets me go, but continue talking, with his voice rising at each word. "And what a pathetic excuse for a witch you are! Running around, submitting yourself to the will of a half blood! When I met you, I never thought you would sink this low. You seemed like someone who could take care of herself, so confident, so determined, so different from all others… all that just to end up like this."

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't act like you're above all this! You are one of his servants too!"

"Because of you goddamn it! Because of you!"

"What?" I said completely mesmerized. This just simply can't be happening.

"I've always believed in blood purity, and I do enjoy killing blood traitors" He paused. "But joining the Death Eaters was all about you. You were so impressed and excited, it seemed so important to you to get in that I did it."

"You can't blame me for this. You chose to join because you wanted to" I said trying my best to defend myself.

"All I wanted was you. You, Bella." And all I wanted that moment was just to jump his bones like I never did before, but I was in no position to do this, I've hurt him more than enough these years.

"Rod… I … I had no idea about all this, I j…" I take hold of one of his hands, but he just frees his hand, not even looking at me.

"Please, don't. Just leave me alone" He told me, sitting in a chair and turning his back to me. "Go back to your beloved Dark lord".

"Rod, I really …" I tried to argument, but he cut me off.

"Bella, please for once in your life do as I ask you. Please leave me alone."

Upon those words I left the room. Well, for someone who was more than willing to get back together with Rod that surely was fantastic.

**Author's note:** I tried to avoid it, but I just love the drama I'm sooooo sorry.

About the separation then divorce thing, that's how it used to work here in Brazil (it changed a few months ago, now you can file for separation and divorce at the same time), but I thought inserting this systematic on the FF would make the story work better… I have absolutely no clue about how these proceedings work in the UK.

Ps: No matter what you say to me, I will always picture Rodolphus with beautiful green eyes. No place for argument. Thanks, hehe.

Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: YAY I GOT REVIEWS! I'm just so happy right now! Thanks!

I'm sorry it took so long, but I was kinda stuck….

And a special thanks to Icequeencissa! : ) Thank you for your support!

And once again: Recap all notes from the first chapter!

After singing the divorce, a few days passed before I could see Rod again. Not that we spoke or anything, since he would barely look at me, but somehow seeing him comforts me. All of a sudden I find myself really looking forward to our (Dark Eaters) meetings. How could I've spent all those years married to him and not noticing him at all? That just seems impossible to do now. Actually, I have to focus to do the exact opposite, because people are getting suspicious.

Thinking about my feelings towards him I came to the conclusion I should tell him, and let him choose if he wants to give me another chance or just "move on" with his life. Maybe I'm being selfish but I believe it's only fair he knows all the facts before making this decision. Right?

Suddenly the Dark Lord enters the room I'm mindlessly thinking about all this. The room's temperature goes down about 30 degrees when he walks in.

"What are you doing?" He asks, harshly with those freaky veins on his head moving. Merlin is that disturbing! How come it never bothered me before?

"Nothing, my Lord." I say, and he's obviously not satisfied.

"Well, get ready then. Snape is coming and he has information about the Order" Seriously, I'm pretty sure those veins are trying to communicate with me.

"My lord, I really don't trust him. I mean I believe Snape might be trying to…" How can I say this? 'FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE BACK' perhaps?

"Bellatrix, dear" He says, calmly as cold as usual. "If I wanted your perspective on the matter I'd have asked you." He leaves. What a charming person that man is.

What exactly I saw in him? I just couldn't answer. He was an ego trip short of a happy meal, if you know what I mean. Oh, and obviously blind too.

After a few minutes I go downstairs, where my sister and her Malibu Barbie are already waiting.

"Bella!"

"Cissy! It's been awhile!"

"I missed you!"

"I on the other hand did not" Lucius said, with that smartass look on his face.

I didn't even need to answer, only staring at him with a slightly mad look on my face made him go running the opposite direction. I wonder how he managed to join the Death Eaters; I mean I thought you needed some guts to be one…apparently not.

Before my sister and I could engage in conversation we were called to sit. (Stalker update:) The meeting begins, and yet no sign of Rodolphus.

"My Lord, a source tells me the Order is recruiting, and rumor has it that they'll try to craft a philosophers stone, in order to revive Dumbledore" Snape says, vividly as always.

I couldn't help but sigh. That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Any problems, Bellatrix?"

"That's obviously a scam my lord. The philosopher's stone might provide you richness and immortality, but can't bring people back from dead. Everyone knows that."

As expected, Snape replies:

"I'm afraid it's unknown whether the stone can or cannot bring someone back to life, considering we know so little about it. It might be possible."

"Was that all you had to say about the Order, Severus?"

Rod finally arrives.

"Rodolphus, I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I'm sorry my Lord. I had a little misfortune with muggles in the way here."

"Misfortune?"

"To the muggles, of course."

Voldemort gives a small laugh. "Please sit down, we saved you a seat." He faces Snape again. "You were saying Severus?"

"I also have a strong belief the Nigredo isn't in the Ministry anymore, my Lord, but probably lies with the Weasley's"

"Perhaps soon we shall pay them a visit then. Is that all?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good then." He gets up. "See you all tomorrow."

Everyone gets up and starts to leave, but I manage to catch Rod's attention.

"Rodolphus?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

He discretely nods and I take him to a room, so we could speak privately. When we get there I look at him. It seems he's getting more handsome by the hour apparently.

He was wearing a gray shirt that emphasized all the right parts. I only noticed it now because he had taken off his suit. Only now I could see the outline of his arms and chest. Then I realized I was probably ogling him. And I needed a way out.

"You look good with that shirt. Is it new?"

"No, not really. You've seen me wearing it more than once. But probably you were far too much into yourself to notice, I presume"

Ouch! That was uncalled for! But what did I expect anyway?

"Oh… I see…" Yes, acting like a dumb idiot was the only thing I could think of. Usually I kill for things like that!

"You said you wanted to talk to me. I'm guessing it wasn't about my clothes."

"Yes, of course! So, how are things?" Yep, that was smooth.

"You called me here to chat, Bellatrix?" He said, slightly annoyed.

Calling me Bellatrix was never a good sign. Maybe we should talk some other time.

"No… actually I wanted to talk to you about…" And then I'm stuck… do I tell him? Do I shut up and mind my own business? What other reason I could have to ask to talk to him? Argh!

"About? I really don't have a lot of time right now" He looks at me, obviously irritated.

"I was wondering…" Ok, this is getting ridiculous Bellatrix. Brace yourself!

"I'm listening."

"Are you happy? I mean, with her?" I said, disdainfully pointing at the door, where the blonde bimbo is quite possibly boring someone to death.

"Why? You miss making my life miserable?"

I decide to ignore his last comment.

"That day, in the library… you were going to kiss me weren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? And even if that was my intention, believe me it won't ever happen again. Not that you care anyway."

"I care!" Waaayy to go Bellatrix! You just sounded like one of those needy teenagers.

"Oh really? Wow then you really made a good job hiding it." He says, with a pitch of sarcasm.

"You don't understand, it's just hard for me…"

"It was hard for YOU? You've got to be kidding me..." and he laughs off, sarcastically.

But deep down I can see hurt in his manner, what absolutely destroys me inside. In a moment of far more action than thought, words just came out my mouth:

"I love you, Rod" The words came out in an ever so soft tone, a tone I didn't even know I had. "I'm…I'm sorry it took all this time to figure that out"

He looks at me incredulous.

"What?"

"I love you, Rodolphus" I tried to reach him "I love you" For a second I could've swore he would go with it and kiss me, but to my disappointment he shrugs me off.

"Don't do that"

I imagine I looked utterly puzzled and desperate, because he came back and told me:

"Look, Bellatrix. I don't know what you're up to, but let me set things straight. I loved you in a way I never thought possible, and I know I'll never love someone else like I did. But that's over now; the feeling is gone, completely. So, I'm sorry if you are suffering from buyer's remorse, but you can't undo everything that happened". His voice goes up a little, and he breaks eyes contact. "And besides I really can't bring myself into believing you love me now, because after all the years I was married to you there's only one thing I know, and that is you're incapable of loving anyone, not even yourself."

"Rodolphus!" There I go again, trying to reach him, just to be completely rebuffed one more time.

"AND as I was saying, your change of opinion regarding the Dark Lord only proves me right." He approaches me, with anger filled eyes. "But you're not my problem anymore. I did everything in my power to save this marriage; but that wasn't enough, was it?" He told me, with the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard from him.

I'm not sure if the sarcasm, the rejection or the situation as a whole made me pissed, but after that I couldn't take it anymore. I mean, I'm aware I was a shitty wife but that just was too much. And as sure as hell wouldn't just stay there and listen:

"Rodolphus, please don't act like you behaved like a gentleman, you know damn well that wasn't the case! This marriage was doomed from the moment we agreed to it." Now I'm royally pissed, I didn't want to fight, but at this point I had no choice. "Don't you think I know? Don't you think I know about all the girls you brought to our house and fucked them while I was sitting in the next room? What does that tell you about love and respect, huh?"

"You are actually comparing us? You're unbelievable Bellatrix! You must know I only did that because you wouldn't give a rat's ass for me" At this point we're both screaming.

"Oh yes, blame it all on Bellatrix the sick insane woman you married. Maybe if you weren't so whipped things might have worked. But you can't can you? You are completely incapable of taking charge, because if you did you wouldn't have someone to blame for the failure" He backs off, and I go after him. "You're just a little pussy"

Wow. Did I piss him with that! He basically runs into my direction, holds my arms against the wall, beside my waist and stares straight to my eyes as I stare back, with a fury I don't remember feeling before. When I'm confident he would hit me he grabs my face and leans in, kissing me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on, but as soon as I realize it I happily respond, passionately.

Then suddenly he breaks off the kiss, and presses his forehead against mine.

"Rod? Is every…" He interrupts me.

"Why can't I just give up on you? Why?" He sighs, and gets out.

"Rodolphus, wait!"

He doesn't listen, and goes away, leaving me to figure what just happened on my own.


End file.
